No One's Hero
by Wiz-Chic
Summary: I'm no good with summaries, just read please! It'll be worth your time! : :


Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney todd. There. Happy?  
I don't know if this is that good since it's my first attempt at a one-shot, but enjoy!!

He walked all over them. Every single one of them.

Women flocked to Sweeney Todd as though he were honey and they the bees. In the market women swooned at the strange pale creature before them. A mystery that attracted them all. His beaded black eyes, untamed hair, deep growling voice and cold stares made every female in his path bite their bottom lip and part their thighs.

As far as Sweeney Todd was concerned, they were all worthless and weren't worth his time. It had been a month since he had killed his own wife, Mrs. Lovett, the Judge and as he had found out later- almost his own daughter. He didn't have time for anything but his own drowning of his own filth.

Sweeney sat in his barber chair that had been gathering dust, with a glass on gin in one hand and his faithful friend in the other. 'I should have let him do it.' Todd thought, wincing as the toxic fluid tore through his throat.

Before Tobias could do more than get his arm around Sweeney's neck he had snatched the knife from the young boys hand, twisted his own body and nearly slit the throat of the horrified child.

"Leave. And if you ever come back… I'll have your juicy flesh for dinner boy." Sweeney growled, without a moment to spare Toby sped out of the shop and forever out of London.

He didn't know why he let the kid go, or why he didn't just let the child kill him. Maybe it was because his wife was there in his arms, or maybe because as he stared down at his cold, dead Lucy that the terrified face of the young man he had just encountered in his shop looked almost familiar…

That was no man. Joanna. He now knew it was her. And just in that moment of realization, Sweeney had looked up to the right of him where the baking room's door was wide open and the bright sun had began to shine through the top of the stairs.

Anthony and Joanna had come into view, Sweeney watched with his blood drenched face as the two spoke.

"I have it all arranged Joanna, we can leave this place now. Just me and you…. I'll take care of you." Anthony said, taking both of her hands into his.

Sweeney knew this was it. All he had to do was shout her name and he could stop them. Stop her from leaving. Look into her face and feel her hair beneath his fingers. Just to shout it once would be enough to get both of their attention and to have her. Just one shout.

He didn't.

"I want to never look back." She said in her soft voice, leading them both out of the pie shop never to come back.

In silence for the next week he had disposed of the bodies (giving a proper grave to his wife), cleaned the meat grinder and closed the pie shop for good. His barber shop? Closed. Never knowing when he would re-open. Or if.

The days passed. Some he would mindlessly walk through the market, ignoring the stern looks from the gentlemen and the seductive looks from the women. On others he would simply stay closed off in his shop sitting in his chair with a strong liquid in one hand, and an old friend in the other. Much like he was now.

Lovingly he picked up his left hand as it hugged his only friend. His problems? All gone. Yet his life was still ruined. His wife dead. His daughter gone.

Sweeney knew she was better off with Anthony than she was with him.

'Forget my face' were his last words to her.

He hoped she did.

His now empty glass fell from his right hand making a loud thud on the hard wooden floor. Rolling up his sleeve he turned his right wrist over pressing his only remaining love to the thin flesh.

Ready to die. Ready to end every minute, every moment that was torture every breath he was disgusted to take. Forgotten as to why he had even stayed around for a month after.

"Give me release." Sweeney pleaded to the glistening silver.

Just as those precious rubies were ready to drip from his anxious flesh a loud bang made its way onto the door of his shop.

"CLOSED!! LEAVE!!!" Sweeney roared, anger surging through every vein in his body.

"let me in sir! Now!" the voice of a young gentleman from the other side said.

Without a moment to spare, Sweeney stomped his way to the door. His only love glistening in his right hand twitching to rid the world of this nuisance without giving it another moment to speak a word.

When Sweeney slammed the door open, his arm lifted and ready to make a nice clean cut, he came face to face not with the person he was expecting his arm stopping its movements it knows so well.

Bright green eyes looked up at him with fear, they were on a young female face no older than 22. Her lips pouted and quivered as she stared at the pale monster before her with his dark evil eyes.

Sweeney let his arm drop and examined this girl carefully within a moment, it had been so long since he had seen beauty. She was high class, he could tell that much. Pearl earring hung from her lobes, she was in a tight fitted green silk dress that matched her eyes, her pale skin was flawless with her pink rosy cheeks, her bright red hair was long and shiny, and the large baby fist of a diamond on her ring finger did not go unnoticed by the Demon barber.

"Who are you and what do you bloody want?" Sweeney growled coldly at the frightened woman.

"This is my fiancee, and I am in need of a shave." And arrogant voice said that belonged to the male who walked behind the woman. He held a cane made of gold and his suit made from the finest of fabrics.

"As I said before- I'm CLOSED!" Sweeney shouted slamming the door only to have it thrown open again. This time the man pushed in the woman before him and walked into the room with his head held high.

"You will give me a shave sir. My name is Williams, I am the new judge of this god forsaken city and I demand it or I will take the deed to your shop and throw you out into the streets. Is that understood?"

Sweeney's hand clutched his old friend tightly, his teeth ground themselves together in anger.

'another judge…' he thought to himself in disgust.

"I'm so sorry sir-" The woman's began to say before receiving a slap from the judge.

"Keep your mouth shut." he said in a low threatening voice.

Sweeney watched as the woman clutched her cheek, he felt no part in their matter. True, she was beautiful and apparently kind. But Sweeney's heart beat for no one except for the relief of hell. He would give this man his shave and get him out of his shop. No doubt the judge without a second thought would snatch Sweeney's friends from his very grasp.

Sweeney had to die with them. He would die with them.

"Sit sir." he said kindly.

As Sweeney lathered the aging judge he watched to woman sit atop the chest in the corner. More specifically, he watched her breasts in their perfection as they heaved up and down right above her corset. His pants suddenly became tighter within that instant catching him completely off guard.

He could care less about this woman, this one more person taking up space in this wretched disposal called the world, but he could not deny his sexual attraction to her. It was most definitely a strong one.

As Sweeney shaved the wrinkling judge, his hand began to twitch wanting desperately to slice that fresh throat of his. The temptation was unbearable. But alas, before anyone knew it the shave was done.

Judge William's sat up and ran his palms along his cheeks. "They were right… best shave in London."

"Why thank you good sir…" Sweeney said holding out his palm for payment.

Patting his own chest the judge growled, "left my bloody money back in the carriage, I'll be back Todd."

Silence filled the room as Sweeney began to clean off his friend carefully, watching his own pale reflection that almost matched its silver.

"Quite a catch you 'ave there." He mumbled almost making himself chuckle.

"Oh what do you know you devil!" The woman hissed at him.

This most definitely caught his attention as he turned to look at her with a light smirk on his face, dropping the rag in the process with his arm in preparation to make any necessary precisions.

"What's your name luv?" He asked curiously.

"Samantha." She said hesitantly standing up backing herself up against a wall as she watched him walk towards her with his knife opened in his hand.

Soon enough his friend was kissing her neck ever so lightly against her soft peach skin not yet staining it with red. Sweeney's face was so close to hers he could almost taste her breath that smelt of the sweetest strawberries.

"Do you fear me?" He whispered in a dangerously low voice onto her lips, he could feel them tremble against his.

"Y-yes." Samantha said barely above a whisper. Her answer fully erected a smile from Sweeney.

"Good. You should." He said.

Samantha gasped as she felt him grind his hips into her stomach, his erection was quite large. Looking her straight into her electric green eyes he whispered hoarsely, "Do you feel that?"

She stayed silent looking up at him, barely able to continue looking into his deep pits of eyes.

"DO YOU!?" He shouted watching her wince making him smile. He was most definitely in control.

"Y-yes sir." Samantha replied with a shaky soft voice.

"Do you want it?" Sweeney growled.

"N-no." She whispered.

Without a moment to spare Sweeney took her mouth on his sucking on each of her lips roughly. His free hand forced her mouth open by pulling down her chin pushing his tongue into her mouth erecting a deep moan from her. Just as she began to respond Sweeney pulled away to have her sigh in disappointment.

"What about now?" He said angrily.

This time when Samantha opened her eyes they were heavy and deep, Sweeney knew exactly what they possessed.

"Yes." She whispered confidently.

Lust.

They both heard footsteps coming up the stairs, casually Sweeney walked back towards his chair and once again began to shine his old friend. His only love.

"You can have me! Just please don't let him have me!" She whispered pleadingly to Sweeney who continued to ignore her, his back facing her.

"Please save me!" She whispered at one last attempt, suddenly Sweeney turned towards the young woman with a cold look that could freeze wine.

"I'm no one's hero." He said darkly to her.

"Here you are mister Todd." Judge William said walking in and throwing the small pouch of coins on his chair.

Sweeney ignored the silent pleas Samantha gave him as she was pulled roughly by her arms out of his shop and forever out of this mysterious mans life to face her own hell.

Comments would be greatly appreciated, but please be nice (i'm quite sensitive) lol. Also, if you all like it enough I'll write a sequal part to it. :)


End file.
